elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Ayrenn (Online)
Ayrenn Arana Aldmeri is the Altmer leader of the Aldmeri Dominion and High Queen of the Summerset Isles in . At a mere 28 years old, Queen Ayrenn is young, especially for an Altmer. She is also known as the "Unforeseen Queen", having mysteriously disappeared from Summerset as a child, only to return 17 years later so she could inherit the Throne of Alinor.The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances: Aldmeri Dominion Shortly after her coronation, Ayrenn formed the Aldmeri Dominion, an alliance which faces opposition from both the Daggerfall Covenant, the Ebonheart Pact, and her own people in Summerset.A Warning to the Aldmeri DominionLife in the Eagle's Shadow Biography Early life Ayrenn was born the eldest child of King Hidellith of Alinor and Kinlady Tuinden, on the 5th of Second Seed in 2E 555. Her conception and naming was ordained by the Scrolls of Praxis, to which all of Summerset, Auridon, and Artaeum are said to have celebrated her auspicious birth for fifty-five days. It was foretold that Princess Ayrenn would reflect the restless and turbulent times in which she was born, and would one day bring innovations to the rule of the Summerset Isles. From an early age, the nimble and quick-witted princess would often adopt unorthodox approaches to schoolwork, and sometimes went missing for several days, only to return with unusual knowledge and mastery of skills.Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen She trained in blades beside her father, rode horses along Summerset's golden beaches, and memorized the history and sonnets of her people.The Rise of Queen Ayrenn Ayrenn would later disappear from the Summerset Isles at the age of eight, somewhere between the Alinor palace and the Crystal Tower in the year 2E 563. The entire royal family of Alinor had gathered at the Crystal Tower to celebrate Ayrenn's matriculation to the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth, where she was to study Altmeri Regal Praxis and Ceremoniarchy for a requisite 3,555 days. This time of intensive study had been required by all Summerset rulers in the past, and Ayrenn was to step into that period with arms wide. The Sapiarchs reported that the night of her disappearance was filled with signs and portents. The constellation of the Lady seemed to ride the constellation of the Steed, while the Great Orrery spun backward, and a young eaglet was found atop the statue of Topal the Explorer. While the Justiciars began their long search for the princess, Ayrenn was already on the Isle of Balfiera. It is here where she began a new life with Direnni at the Adamantine Tower. The members of that clan trained Ayrenn in the art of war, turning her simple noble swordplay to lithe and seasoned blade-dancing. Her beachside rides became forced marches on horseback, and her singing of sonnets gave way to the study of the arcane arts. Ayrenn's eldest brother, Prince Naemon, would later be named heir to the throne of Alinor. Coronation Following the death of King Hidellith in 2E 580, Ayrenn made an unexpected return to the Summerset Isles, travelling by swan ship from Port Velyn in Valenwood. After arriving in Firsthold, she announced that she was prepared, as the eldest heir, to assume the Throne of Alinor, and the High Justiciar affirmed that this was her right. She was crowned Queen Ayrenn on the 7th of Frostfall in the same year. It is said that the Sapiarchs endorsed all of the innovations Ayrenn brought to the rule of the Summerset Isles. Aldmeri Dominion During her extensive travels around Tamriel before returning to Summerset, Ayrenn suffered personally at the hands of Abnur Tharn in the Imperial City. The Aldmeri Dominion was the brainchild of Queen Ayrenn after having assumed the throne, and she saw it as the Altmer's duty to retake the White Gold Tower and remove the Daedric threat menacing Nirn. January 18, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances at War Her new Dominion aided the Camoran King Aeradan in repelling the Colovian invasion of Valenwood,12 October, 2012. Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 1) and also helped restore order to Elsweyr from the chaos that followed the devastating Khahaten Flu. A group of High Elven supremacists and isolationists called the Veiled Heritance formed in response to Ayrenn's return. Seeking an end to the Dominion, they believed that the Queen had been corrupted by her alliance with the Bosmer and Khajiit, which "elevated" their races to be equals with the Altmer. Their goals included that Ayrenn to step down as Queen so they may appoint their own regent, and for everyone not of High Elven descent to leave the Summerset Isles. The Heritance made multiple assassination attempts on Ayrenn during her tour of Auridon.Dialogue with Razum-dar Personality and beliefs Queen Ayrenn believes that she is the ruler the Altmer need, due to her "lifetime" of experience as an adventuring warrior. She has little honor for Altmeri culture and heritage, and considers the royal ceremonies to be condescending nonsense, only performing them so that she may gain the trust of her people.Dialogue with Queen Ayrenn While Ayrenn is said to possess a genuine humility rarely seen among her people, she is also a decisive leader with a stubborn streak.The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances: Aldmeri Dominion She can be reckless in combat, and states that the only way to have faith in oneself is to "look fear in the face, and conquer it". She also dislikes being reminded of her royalty, and thinks that most are too blinded by her crown to ask her questions about herself.Dialogue with Battlereeve Urcelmo Ayrenn takes great pride in the Aldmeri Dominion, believing it to be the strongest alliance on Nirn. She founded the Dominion after recognizing that the Altmer were too few in number to "solve the problems facing Tamriel"; a plan that to the other races means a return to Elven dominance. Despite stating that she would sooner place an Altmer infant on the Ruby Throne than any human, Ayrenn claims to oppose racism and High Elven supremacy when asked about the Veiled Heritance. Interactions *"Fair day, citizen. I'm sorry. I'm making last minute notes for my speech. I'll be happy to talk as soon as I'm done." Gallery Queen Ayrenn official artwork.jpg|Queen Ayrenn concept artwork Trivia *Ayrenn's voice actress, Kate Beckinsale, has worked in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Underworld_(film_series) Underworld film series] with Bill Nighy, who voices King Emeric, the leader of the Daggerfall Covenant. January 23, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online ESO’s Voice Cast Announced *Other titles attributed to Ayrenn include, Her Royal Majesty Queen Ayrenn the First, Eagle Primarch of the Aldmeri Dominion, Queen of Alinor, Overfriend of the Royal Camoran House of the Wood Elven people, and boon companion to the Mane of the Khajiit.The Rise of Queen Ayrenn *During her time on mainland Tamriel, Ayrenn is rumored to have sailed as first mate with a pirate captain from Anvil, disguised herself as a Dunmer in order to read the Indigo Scrolls in the vaults of Necrom, bested the Dervishes of Rihad at their own sword-dance, and outdrank Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair of Windhelm in a mead-slamming contest. Other stories say that she once rode a bear, hunted the frost trolls of Skyrim, delved into the depths of a Dwemer ruin, flew upon an enormous kite on the winds of the Alik'r Desert, and danced with Nereids in the Illessan Hills. *Ayrenn says that she spent months working with the the Mane and the Treethanes to create the Aldmeri Dominion. However, according to Life in the Eagle's Shadow, the Dominion was created in little under a month after Ayrenn's coronation. *Despite the Altmeri creation myth stating that Men and Mer as a race are the same age,The MonomythThe Annotated Anuad Ayrenn claims that the races of Man are too young to rule, while she herself is a mere 28 years old and states that she would "sooner place an Altmer infant on the Ruby Throne than surrender Tamriel to their capricious whims". *The official artwork of Ayrenn depicts her with white skin, although in-game she has the "golden" Altmeri skin tone. *According to some out-of-game sources, Queen Ayrenn is one of many names and titles used by KINMUNE,c0da.es/ayrenn although this is not considered part of the in-game canon of .Expert Showcase: The Elder Scrolls Online - World & Lore Appearances * References de:Königin Ayrenn pl:Królowa Ayrenn ru:Эйренн ja:Ayrenn pt: Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Females Category:Royalty Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion